


Toil and Trouble

by n0xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Beauxbatons, Break Up, Cheating, Classroom Sex, Costumes, Durmstrang, F/M, First Time, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hogwarts, Legilimency, Legilimens, Loss of Virginity, Love, Marauders' Era, Oral Sex, Passion, Self Confidence Issues, Stranger Sex, Teaching, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0xx/pseuds/n0xx
Summary: Hogwarts hosts a Halloween ball. Lily convinces Severus to go.I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been kind of in a funk with writing/creative endeavors lately and this is my messy attempt to get back into it.

"You _have_ to go, Sev! It's Halloween. You can't just hide in the dungeons all night."

"Says who? Aren't the dungeons the perfect place to spend Halloween?" 

Lily Evans rolled her eyes and yanked her friend off of his bed by the collar. She didn't loosen her grip on it as she looked up at him, determination in her eyes. "Severus Snape. Get dressed."

The dark haired wizard grumbled in response and let his head fall back with a groan. It was Halloween and Hogwarts was hosting a ball to which they'd invited two other wizarding schools: Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. He would've rather wrestled a dragon than gone out and socialized.. not to mention he'd have to watch Potter dance with Lily the whole time. Why did she want him to go anyway? They couldn't very well hang out; Potter had forbidden it (though Lily _swore_ he wasn't controlling) and it was a miracle they were able to sneak time together at all. 

As if she'd read his thoughts, Lily added, "Maybe you'll meet someone nice! A cute French girl perhaps?"

"Spare me," Severus groaned, reluctantly picking up the Victorian-style vampire costume Lily had selected for him. Oh Merlin, was that a ribbon for his hair? He shuddered slightly and returned his gaze to the forceful redhead. "Well, what are you going as?" 

Taking his question as an agreement to attend, Lily's expression lit up, and she completely ignored his question. "Perfect! See you there, Sev! I promise you'll have fun."


	2. Chapter 2

Severus sighed and resigned himself to putting on the costume. It was almost offensive that Lily had picked such a doom-and-gloom character for him; wasn’t Halloween supposed to be about dressing up like someone else? Nevertheless, he donned the slacks, shirt, and vest, all made of dark, silky material. The high-collared cloak was nice, though – heavy and black with a silvery lining. The extra weight was comforting, and the collar made him feel like he could avoid people more easily. He ran his hands over the fabric and thought for a moment that this was the type of garment Lucius Malfoy might wear. He liked that. 

Next, he fastened two fake “fangs” onto his canines with some sort of makeup putty and finally, he tied his dark locks back with the ribbon. He hesitated before stepping towards the full-length mirror in his room, then turned away from it before he caught a glimpse of himself. He knew that he’d find a way to talk himself out of going if he waited any longer. 

_“I promise you’ll have fun!”_ Severus muttered to himself, mimicking Lily’s voice as he slipped out into the hall. The Gryffindor sure had him wrapped around her little finger… and when he looked at all the ridiculous situations he got himself into because of her, he kind of hated it. 

As he awkwardly made his way towards the Great Hall, he passed plenty of costumed students. Most were heading the same direction and excitedly chattering about the ball, while some had obviously started the party early… and were either already intoxicated or feeling each other up in the dark corners of the hallway. Outwardly, Severus rolled his eyes, but there was part of him that hoped Lily was right – maybe he _would_ have fun. Maybe he _would_ meet someone. Wouldn’t that be something? 

He slipped into the Great Hall, where the musical stylings of the Weird Sisters filled the air. Students were packed tightly near the stage, jumping, dancing, singing along. Severus felt instantly overwhelmed, but pushed himself towards the crowd. 

_“Snivellus!”_

The hair on the back of his neck stood on end and he didn’t even bother turning around before grumbling, “Potter.”


	3. Chapter 3

Before Severus could engage the other boy in what was sure to be a thrilling conversation, Potter had grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around. “Have you seen Lily?” he shouted over the music.

Severus’ gaze went from the other wizard’s hand to his face, which was covered by a dark, instantly recognizable mask. “No,” he told him, shaking his head. He then brushed James’ hand off him, instantly regretting his decision to join the party. “I haven’t seen your girlfriend, _Batman._ ” An amused smirk crossed his face as he surveyed the costume; Potter had always struck him as more of Superman-kind-of-douchebag. 

“Well, if you do,” James snarled. “Stay the hell away from her!” 

The Slytherin boy rolled his eyes for the millionth time that evening, turned away, and pushed himself further into the crowd. There was clearly no right response in that situation; if he told James that he _had_ seen her, the night would be ruined by their fighting. Lily would hate him for it. It was then that he decided to rid his mind of Lily Evans for the evening. Students all around him were enjoying themselves, maybe it was his turn to enjoy himself, too. 

Time passed without Severus’ recollection. There were enough foreign students in the crowd that he didn’t have to deal with much confrontation or name-calling and any Slytherins that passed by him were pleasant enough. In fact, he’d been handed a few drinks (certainly not provided or allowed by Hogwarts) as he moved through the sea of bodies and was starting to feel the effects of them. He felt very unlike himself as he mingled… perhaps it was the costume, or the alcohol and the sudden burst of confidence it gave him… 

His head swam. 

He felt incredibly warm.

Before he knew it, some Beauxbatons (maybe? he didn’t recognize her) girl was dancing with him, grinding up against him and… “Let’s get out of here, vampire boy.”


	4. Chapter 4

A moment later found a slightly intoxicated Severus Snape being led through the halls by his captor. He said nothing as he was pulled by the hand, but took a better look at her as the sparsely lit wall torches provided brief moments of illumination; she was wearing an intricate masquerade ball costume of blue and gold, thigh high stockings, and her hair was in a rather noisy up do, complete with feather decorations. He halted and spun her around so that they were face-to-face. This girl looked to be much shorter than him, but her high heels brought her almost to eye level. 

He furrowed his brow as he examined the matching blue and gold mask that covered most of her face. “W-who are you?” he choked out finally. 

Heat rose in his cheeks as the girl reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Does it really matter?” 

He could’ve sworn he recognized that voice, but for the life of him, he couldn’t place it. So instead of protesting or investigating further, he ran his hands down her corset-clad hips and shook his head, before crushing his lips to hers. 

Much to his surprise, the girl kissed him back with full force. Deeply. Hungrily. With a level of desire that no one could've possibly had for Severus Snape, especially not some stranger. She ground her hips into his and Severus found it impossible to breathe. 

The sound of footsteps coming down the hall, however, caused Severus to pull away. They were near a classroom, though in Severus’ completely distracted brain, he wasn’t sure which one it was. Nevertheless, he pulled the girl into it with him, then flicked his wand at the door to lock it. 

Before he could speak again, she had him up against the wall and was trailing kisses down his throat.

 _From somewhere in the hall, Severus could hear the muffled sound of James Potter’s frantic footsteps. “Lily?” James had apparently run into someone because he then heard, “Have you seen my girlfriend? She’s dressed as...”_

“What… what are you doing?” Severus gasped as his focus shifted from James Potter to the girl in front of him, who appeared to be undoing to his belt and pants. Somewhere in the mere seconds he’d been distracted, she had dropped to her knees and was looking up at him. He couldn’t see much of her face through the mask, but the sly smirk was obvious. 

“Taking these off,” she purred, that voice sending chills up his spine again. “Don’t you want me to?” Before he could reply, she ran a hand over his crotch and his entire body jolted. “I think you do.”


	5. Chapter 5

Severus had never, ever in his life been touched like that on purpose. Sure, people had brushed against him in public or in the hall, but for a girl to intentionally touch him _there_ … he swallowed hard and considered his options. Did he want her to take his pants off? And who was _she_ anyway? Just a body with a voice… and a pair of lips that were hovering dangerously close to his rapidly hardening cock. Any other time, Severus might’ve really taken a moment to weigh his options, but all rational thought had left his teenage brain. 

“Fuck,” he exhaled shakily, “I do.” 

For a moment, his self-consciousness disappeared. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was the anonymity. All he knew was that he was desperately horny and completely willing to take advantage of the situation. The thought that this might mend his lovesick heart even occurred to him for a very brief moment. Before he could process any further thoughts, he felt his slacks drop to his ankles, the buckle of his belt clanging noisily against the stone floor of the classroom. 

A soft hand brushed against his groin once more, this time only through the thin fabric of his boxers which were already damp with precum. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and let his head fall back against the wall, unsure if he’d be able to handle whatever was coming next. 

And then it happened. The undergarment followed his pants and his heated flesh sprung free. His captor wasted no time in wrapping a hand around it and flicking her tongue over its head. When Severus whimpered in response, she slipped the organ between her lips and took as much of it as possible into her mouth. The feeling was indescribable: a wet, velvety heat that literally took his breath away.

“Oh, fuck…” Severus’ legs went weak. Somehow, he gathered the courage to look down and found himself reaching out to tangle his fingers in the girl’s hair. Part of him wished he could see her face, but before he could even consider asking her to take the mask off, her hairdo – which he then learned was a wig – slipped right off her head and tumbled to the floor, unveiling a mess of fiery red locks. 

Without missing a beat, the girl looked up at him with a smirk, her hand still wrapped around his cock. “Told you you’d have fun, Sev.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Sev?” 

The Slytherin boy squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed thickly as he tried to process the situation. Was he really so drunk that he was imagining things or had Lily Evans, the girl of his dreams, just being giving him head? When he realized that he _wasn’t_ imagining things, he was mortified. He had gone from caring about nothing but having his boner touched to agonizing over every single detail of the situation before him. “You’re… oh, hell… ” He wanted desperately to gather himself, pull up his pants, and apologize profusely for all eternity, but couldn’t get his body to move. 

“Don’t be shy, Sev,” Lily purred from her spot on the ground, giving his member a firm squeeze. “You _are_ having fun, aren’t you?” 

A delighted moan escaped Severus’ lips against his will and his eyes snapped open in alarm. “I am, but… L-lily, could you stand up?” Having a discussion with his dick out was starting to feel beyond awkward. 

Lily complied and rose to her feet so gracefully it made the dark-haired boy’s head spin. He couldn’t quite grasp how he’d gotten here. As with most favorable situations, Severus first considered the possibility that this was a prank, but she’d taken it much too far for that to be true _and_ she was his best friend; he saw no reason for her to prank him so cruelly. His frazzled mind tossed around a few more possibilities, as well as some things he _knew_ to be true: Lily Evans was dating James Potter. Lily Evans was also standing in front of him, mere inches away from his face, and had just been touching his junk… with her mouth. 

“Wait,” Severus said hesitantly, pulling up his pants with one hand. “Y-you… you’re…” he stammered, “but why?” 

“I want you,” Lily told him confidently, looking him directly in the eyes.

“But what about –” 

“ _You,_ ” she repeated.

All other thoughts quickly left Severus’ mind. One of his hands was still holding up the waistband of his pants, but he wrapped the other around the side of Lily’s throat and pulled her forward, crushing his lips to hers once more. Whether it was the passage of time or the newly revealed identity of his captor, the fuzziness from the alcohol seemed to be wearing off; clarity rushed through Severus’ mind.  


Desire overtook him, and he spun Lily around, pressing her up against the wall as he kissed her desperately. So _this_ was what Lily Evans tasted like: sweet and soft and a little bit like flowers. Severus Snape had never tasted a flower before, but somehow that fit.

“You want _me_ ,” he repeated nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck where her undone locks met a bare shoulder. His comment was partly a question and partly an attempt to convince himself. He pressed his lips against her collarbone. 

“More than anything.”


	7. Chapter 7

Severus could’ve cried then, but thanked the gods that he hadn’t. He tried desperately to push disbelief from his mind and focus on what was right in front him: a very real Lily Evans. A deep inhale left him overwhelmed by her scent and the erection that he was barely containing in his already undone pants throbbed. He had absolutely no clue what do next. He knew what he _wanted_ to do, but wasn’t sure if he should.

Thankfully, Lily grabbed his hands, which caused his pants to fall to his ankles again, and placed them directly on her chest. She giggled a little at the expression on his face. 

He felt his knees buckle. Hesitantly, unsure of if he was overstepping his bounds (where there any left?), he met her gaze and asked, “May I remove your dress?” He felt greedy asking for more, but couldn’t help it.

Much to his relief, she nodded, and after snaking his arms around the back of her dress, he found a lengthy zipper. He undid it in one smooth movement, pulling her in for another kiss as he worked the garment off of her. Severus swore he felt her smile against his lips. 

Before he could stand back to admire what he’d just uncovered, Lily had pushed the high-collared cape off of his shoulders and began unbuttoning his shirt.

“W-wait,” Severus stammered between kisses, his heartrate quickening out of fear. He pulled away momentarily. “Are you sure? I… I’m…” _not James Potter. Not a Quidditch player. Not hot. Not fit._ “…I don’t want to disappoint—” 

As if she had been anticipating his self-doubt, Lily placed a finger over his lips to quiet him and continued to unbutton his shirt. It was a bit silly that he was suddenly worried about _that_ when his prick had been out this whole time. 

Admittedly, she was pleasantly surprised by that part of him… it was, well, bigger than she’d imagined… and for someone who constantly got picked on for being a greasy nerd, he smelled _and_ tasted amazing that evening. Before Severus could argue again, she’d tossed his shirt aside and was admiring him as she stood there in her skivvies. She still had her mask on. 

Severus’ breath hitched in his throat as he admired her in return. He tried to soak every detail in for fear of never seeing her in this state again… or waking up and realizing it was all a dream. He approached her hesitantly. “C-can I kiss y—” But Lily cut him off with exactly what he was asking for and practically leapt into his arms. The wizard held her up with ease and was surprised when she wrapped her legs around his waist. Without thinking, he walked them over to a nearby desk and gently laid her down on it, not breaking their kiss. He led a trail of them down her neck and chest, frantic, hungry, desperate. As he continued downward, he found himself hooking his fingers in the waist of her panties, but paused to look up at her. 

“Yes,” she breathed, her bright locks sprawled out on the desk like a halo of fire. 

Seconds later found the garment flung halfway across the room and Severus’ teeth grazing the soft flesh of Lily’s inner thigh. He inhaled deeply and found himself intoxicated by her scent. Time seemed to slow as he took in the vision before him: Lily’s back was arched as she lay there on the cold wooden desk. She was already breathing heavily. The lips he hadn’t quite kissed yet were glistening. Had _he_ done that? Was Lily Evans aroused because of _him_? “Fuck,” he breathed, partly beside himself and partly unsure of what to do next. 

_“Don’t you want a taste, Sev?”_


	8. Chapter 8

Lily had always been confident, sure, but Severus couldn’t have even begun to imagine that she was like _this_ while in the throes of passion. He could hardly process it. Even more shocking was the fact she was in the throes of passion with _him._ He found himself salivating in response to her question; yes, he wanted a taste. He wanted several.

His gaze flickered from her face, where her eyes remained masked, but her lips were parted, panting… down her athletic frame… to her parted thighs. 

“Don’t overthink it,” Lily told him with a smirk, then wrapped her legs around his neck and nearly crushed his face into her crotch. 

Severus found his nose buried between her delicate folds and wasted no time re-positioning himself so that he could lay his tongue across them. He couldn’t hear much as her legs acted as ear muffs, but when they trembled slightly, he took it as encouragement to keep going. He flicked his tongue upwards over the tiny pearl of nerves and a whimper vibrated through her entire body. It was then that he realized he’d be happy pleasuring this girl for the rest of his days. 

“Fuck, Sev…” 

The wizard paused momentarily and looked up from his spot between her legs, face wet with her juices, “Is… is it okay?” 

“Don’t stop…” Lily breathed, heavily lidded emerald eyes watching Severus through the mask. “Please…” 

Severus was, of course, more than happy to continue. He returned to his post and ran his tongue along her flesh gently at first, then more eagerly. Before he could ponder what to do next, he heard a panting suggestion from above him: _”Fingers.”_

After a moment’s hesitation, Severus complied and plunged two slender fingers into the girl’s most delicate parts. He trembled with sensation; she was warm, soft, velvety… and the way she tightened around his fingers when he hit the right spot brought him dangerously close to climaxing himself. _Already? Calm down, Severus._

Seconds passed, or hours maybe? He didn’t know and he didn’t care. But he found himself being pulled up, desperately, by a fistful of his hair. “What’s wrong?” he panted, knowing full well that she hadn’t come yet. He felt embarrassed, worried… maybe she wasn’t enjoying herself. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stared down at her, suddenly aware of just how close his cock was to her naked, well licked cunt. “I’m sorry, I—”  


“Stop apologizing, Sev,” Lily replied softly, releasing his locks and trailing a soft hand down the side of his cheek. “Nothing is wrong. You’re wonderful.” Her voice was tender, honest, and her bright green gaze held his as she spoke. “I want more. I want…” she hesitated for the first time that evening, perhaps because she couldn’t find a polite way to say it, “I want you inside me.”


	9. Chapter 9

_“This is real,”_ Severus said softly, almost as if the realization had just occurred to him. He couldn’t imagine what he must look like then: dark locks flying wildly in all directions, face flushed, standing there with his pants still around his ankles. It didn’t really matter.

“Yes,” Lily smiled in response, pulling him in for another kiss. She sucked on his lower lip and it sent shivers down his spine. Meanwhile, she unclasped her bra and tossed it aside so that she was lying there naked aside from her stockings and heels. Not breaking their kiss, she grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her chest again. “This is real,” she repeated. She then wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close enough so that the head of his cock had brushed up against her. 

The wizard found his breath hitched painfully in his throat. His brain finally got the message and he gently kneaded the breast in his palm. They were divine. Small, round, with light pink nipples. He could feel the heat resonating from her crotch, where his face had been only moments before. “It’s not a joke,” he told himself out loud. “Or just a dream.” Without asking permission this time, he used his free hand to slide the mask off her face. 

“Not a dream,” Lily repeated, refusing to acknowledge the idea that she’d ever prank him so cruelly. Her cheeks were pink as she looked up at him, glad to finally be rid of the mask. It felt more genuine with them face-to-face.

“Y-you’re beautiful,” Severus choked out in as calm of a voice as he could muster. He felt Lily’s legs tighten around his waist, the fabric of her stockings brushing against his skin. Before he could overthink it, he followed her lead and slid slowly into her.


	10. Chapter 10

Severus buried his face in the crook of Lily’s neck as he entered her. He felt a wave of pleasure crash through her entire body and felt lightheaded as she tightened around his cock. Afraid that if he moved, he might blow his load right then, he let himself adjust for a moment. “Is – it – okay?” he asked breathily as he laid gentle kisses on her shoulder.

“That’s perfect,” Lily whimpered, loving the way he stretched her. She reached around to grab his ass firmly, pulling him further into her. 

“Wait,” Severus murmured, his brows furrowed. “I might… I don’t know if…” Even though the look on the girl’s face said, ‘it’s okay,’ he wanted her to come first. There was no way he’d let himself ruin what might’ve been his only chance with Lily Evans. A moment passed, and he propped himself up with one hand, then reached down between them to gingerly swipe his thumb across that tiny pearl that had made her tremble before. When it produced the same response as earlier, he began thrusting in unison with each flick of his finger. 

It took everything within him to keep himself present and not let his eyes roll back in his head. He wondered for a moment if this what was heaven felt like. He looked lovingly down at the girl beneath him, whose pert breasts bounced with each thrust. Severus had never seen her look quite so gorgeous as she did then: bare, flustered, and with a look of pure bliss on her face.

He felt he finally had his orgasm at bay, but it became abundantly clear that hers was approaching when she whimpered, _“Harder, Sev, please…”_


	11. Chapter 11

Panting filled the air of the dimly lit classroom as Severus increased the ferocity of his thrusting. He felt _alive._ Powerful. Desired. Like he was capable of... well, giving Lily Evans immense pleasure. As the Gryffindor girl raked her nails across his back, he found himself praying that they'd leave a mark. _Anything_ to prove to himself that this night had happened. 

"Oh - fuck - Sev -" Lily moaned, each syllable punctuated by a thrust. " That's - in - cre - di - ble -"

Those words were the most divine music to Severus' ears and encouraged him to continue his ministrations. Even more heavenly was the sound of Lily's orgasm tearing through her; she arched her back and cried out his name as she trembled. _"Severus!"_

"Lily," he replied, laying frantic kisses down her throat. It was then that he realized that he couldn’t control himself much longer; he was about to come, too. Witnessing Lily’s climax, complete with her celestial moans and the feel of her tightening around his cock, was driving him over the edge. Terror rose within him and he feared what was coming next. Lily was so _perfect_ and he was far from it. What if he embarrassed himself? What if he disgusted her? “Lily, I… I’m…” he breathed heavily as he rode out her orgasm with her, but couldn’t find it in himself to vocalize his thoughts. He squeezed his eyes shut.

A second later found Lily lifting his chin so that they were face to face. “Look at me,” she told him, her other hand gripping his ass firmly so that he wouldn’t stop thrusting. When he complied and opened his eyes, she told him, “I love you.” 

Severus choked out what sounded like a sob and allowed himself to submit to the peak of their lovemaking. He trembled as he delivered a few final thrusts, spilling himself into Lily furiously, desperately, passionately. She watched him lovingly the entire time and whimpered as he gave her all he had, “Perfect… Sev…”


	12. Chapter 12

When Severus’ eyes fluttered open moments later, he was still breathing heavily. He withdrew himself from Lily shakily and stood, flustered. He couldn’t help but stop and admire the woman before him, who was still splayed out on the top of the desk. Suddenly, reality set in. _That_ had just happened. What could possibly come next? He could still hear music playing from the Great Hall and wondered if James Potter was still frantically looking for his girlfriend. His _girlfriend_ who was lying there, looking well-fucked and bathing in the afterglow of their love making. His stomach turned as he considered the predicament. 

“Mmmm, Sev?” Lily murmured, finally opening her eyes and settling her gaze on the dark-haired wizard. She lifted her head slightly. “Are you alright?” 

Severus wrapped his arms around himself in a poor attempt at covering up. “I, um, yeah, Lily,” he mumbled, unsure of what to do with himself. He tried desperately not to let his voice waver, “Are you… are you going to go back to him?” His head swam. She’d just told him that she _loved_ him! And he’d heard that before, but never like that. Still, it felt foolish to think that this changed things between her and James. 

Suddenly Lily’s sleepy post-coital attitude slipped away, and she propped herself up on arm to look directly at Severus. She was obviously much more comfortable with her fully nude state than he was. Even though she was used to his self-doubt, she found herself surprised at his question. “Not a dream,” she reminded him, her voice serious. “Not a prank. Honestly, Sev, I’m a little offended.”

“How is that possible? J-James has been out there looking for his ‘girlfriend’ since the evening began.” Severus felt his walls going back up as quickly as they’d come down.

“See for yourself,” Lily said confidently, hopping up from the desk to stand in front of Severus. He knew exactly what she was referring to; he’d used Legilimency on her before (only with her permission, of course) to understand Lily’s thoughts and dreams and ideas and memories. Somehow, he’d learned to navigate her mind in a way that avoided her romantic endeavors with James. But now… now he was nervous about what he might find. 

He bent down to fish his wand from the pile of clothing on the floor and then stood, pointing it shyly at her. _”Legilimens.”_


	13. Chapter 13

During Severus' time in Lily's thoughts that night, he learned that she had broken up with James Potter days before. Despite Lily's ability to be calm and direct, it hadn't gone smoothly; James didn't take losing lightly and insisted that he would win her back. She hadn't mentioned Severus in her break up and he understood why. Similarly, he understood James' obsession with finding her that evening and his reluctance to let go of the title "girlfriend." 

Lily also allowed Severus to view some other memories and, much to his surprise, they were all of their time together. Study sessions, walks around the lake, middle-of-the-night meet ups where Lily was stressed and in need of comfort.. he marveled at the details that had stuck in Lily's mind: his eyes, his arms, and moments she had made him laugh. He could _feel_ what she felt in those memories, too: warm, safe, loved. 

When he came to, Severus had a crooked smile plastered to his face. Lily was still standing in front of him, naked. "See? My heart's always been yours.. just took me a while to realize it." 


End file.
